Welcome to Wammy's
by Garden of Time
Summary: Yugi's first day at Wammy's house was a bit more eventful than expected...


Welcome to Wammy's

I groggily opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I wondered. Sitting up, I realized that I was in a limousine. An older man was driving. That was when I remembered...I'm going to my new home.

"I see you are awake, young one." The man said. I could hear the wisdom in his voice. I nodded groggily.

I then asked what was probably the most annoying and stupidist questions ever asked on the face of the earth. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost."

I sighed and sat back in the seat. The car ride was a long one. I was going to Wammy's, according to the man, who I learned to call Watari. It was a place for gifted kids. I thought he meant physical gifts like mine...even though I wouldn't call them gifts. I subconciously scratched one of my big pointed ears of a cannis lupus (latin for wolf).

However, it turns out he ment more skillfull gifts like art, music, technology, etc.. I didn't realize this until we got there.

Wammy's house was more of a huge mansion, if anything. Outside the building were other kids just playing in the sun, having a jolly old time.

When the limo entered the gates, the kids stopped their shenanigans to see what was going on. I hesitantly stepped out of the motorized vehicle...these kids didn't even look as different as I did.

The yard was silent as I followed Watari inside. The day was hot, so I was relieved when I felt the cold air hit my face. I continued to follow Watari until we made it to a pair of big wooden doors.

Watari gave a firm knock on the door before entering. I was close behind him.

"Quillish, what a surprise." I heard another elderly voice say. Looking up, I see a balding man with grey hair stand up from behind an oak desk and shake Watari's hand. "What brings you here? Is L with you?" he asked.

"Not today, Roger," Watari replied. He then stepped out of the way to reveal my presence from behind him. Roger's eyes widend slightly in slight shock when he saw me.

"Ah, yes," he said quietly. "The wolf child." Just the way he said that rubbed me the wrong way, and I growled slightly.

"Aruki," Watari said calmly, albeit with an almost unnoticable warning tone, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's Yugi," I muttered bitterly. "Only BB can call me by my real name."

Suddenly, I heard stomping behind me and my ears turned to listen better before I turned my body around. In the hall I saw a girl with short blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. I honestly thought she would've been pretty if it weren't for that scowl on her face.

 _I wonder what's got her panties in a twist..._ I thought.

"What are you looking at Cabbage head?" My eyes widendened. _That's a dude?!_ "Hey, I'm talking to you!"

"Tell me something I don't know," I shot back smoothly. "Like the reason why you've got your panties in a twist." _Did I just seriously say that out loud?_ "And for the record, my hair is closer to blue."

The boy was suddenly in my face, he gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me to where I was nose to nose with him. "What did you say to me, Bitch?"

"I know what you are, but what am I?" I said cooly. I then pushed him away from me, causing him to let go of my shirt. "You don't want to cross me, Princess, I've seen and done things that you would need counseling for. I may not have liked it, but I won't hesitate to do it again."

The boy ground his teeth. "I'm not a princess!" He yelled. I flinched slightly due to the high volume of his voice, but my face still remained passive. _This is so fun._ A smirk creeped onto my lips.

Seeing the smirk, the boy pulled his fist back for a punch. He swung and popped me right in the eye. I flew back and hit the wall behind me. _Damn, this kid packs a wallop._ He approached me again as I sat up from the floor and rubbed the back of my head.

"That hurt, ya know," I muttered. He ignored my comment, however.

"You think you can just walk in here and start calling people names like you own the place?" He demanded.

"You're one to talk. Wasn't it less than a minute ago that you called me Cabbage Head?"

"Shut Up!" He grabbed my shirt again and held me an inch above the ground. "I already have enough shit to deal with because of Near. I don't need anymore trouble from a useless puppy who can't learn her place!" The glare he held could scare anyone. But like I've mentioned before. Nobody here has seen or done what I've had to.

I sighed and feigned defeat. "I understand." The boy loosened his grip on me slightly, yet just enough. "But no matter the reason..." I pulled out of his grip and pulled a move that BB had taught me when I was learning Savate (a form of French kickboxing that involves using your feet), getting down on my hands and practically shoving my foot into his nose. "...an eye for an eye, my friend."

I didn't know how hard I had kicked him, but it was hard enough to send him halfway across the hall and into a small table with a nicely styled vase sitting on it (which crashed onto the wood floor and shattered...poor vase).

I took my large backpack, which had fallen off of my shoulders when he first punched me, and pulled out the metal bat I had kept with me since I left LA. I looked at it for a moment and sighed sadly. "There's _still_ blood on it..."

The boy took advantage of my distraction and ran at me again. I saw him and prepared to swing at his head out of pure instinct. I probably would have killed him if it wasn't for the hand that had grabbed ahold of the metal object and easily pulled it out of my hands.

I turned around to see that it was Watari who had easily disarmed me before turning back to the boy, who was being held back at the shoulders by Roger.

"That's enough, Mello," he scolded. "You need to stop before things get out of hand."

"Too late for that," I pointed out, glaring golden daggers at the boy, who has now been dubbed Mello. "I was taught not to react until my opponent threw the first punch. Mello here did just that, and I simply followed the instructions from my training. Nothing more."

"And what was the significance of nearly killing me with a bat?" Mello yelled.

"That's none of your business. I told you, an eye for an eye. You punched me in the face, therefore I had every right to kick you right back!" Watari was now holding me back so I didn't lash out at Mello with my bare hands.

"I said, that's enough," Roger commanded. "Mello, go outside with the rest of the kids. Yugi, return to my office so we can set up your class schedule and sleeping arrangements."

Mello jerked out of Roger's grip and looked at me with his scowling glare. "You better watch yourself, Pup," he warned. "I won't hold back next time."

"You were holding back, were you?" I asked. "Alright. Let's see what you can do." I pulled myself out of Watari's grip and held my hands up in a beconing gesture. "Come at me, Bro."

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room with a broken wrist and a black eye. _Maybe this wasn't really worth it..._ I thought.

The door to the doctor's office opened to reveal Watari leading Mello out of the hall. He was in worse shape than me. Cuts covered the left side of his face (they won't leave scars, which totally sucks), he had a broken nose (from when I kicked him), his leg was in a cast (I somehow managed to snap his femur) so he had to wear crutches, and I'm also sure I had broken most of his ribs, so he was wearing a brace covering his entire torso. _Nah... this was totally worth it._

When we returned to Wammy's House, Mello and I were told to head to Roger's office to await our punishment.

"You both must understand the trouble that you both have caused," Roger scolded.

"But s/he started it!" Mello and I protested, poining at each other.

"It doesn't matter," Roger said, trying to keep his already shortened temper. "As far as I'm concerned, the both of you started it, and neither of you tried to end it."

"You weren't much help, either," Mello muttered. "You're the head of the place and you can't even control two kids." He glanced at me. "Well, one kid and a mutant freak."

"Can you just tell us our punishment so I can get the hell outta here?" I asked, ignoring Mello's comment.

Roger sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm too tired to deal with the two of you at the moment, so I'll just let you go with a warning."

"That's it?" I asked before looking at Mello, who glared at me. "I though an orphanage would have stricter rules. Guess they though an orphanage of geniuses would've known better."

"Trust me, it gets worse," he grumbled, looking away with yet another scowl.

"Know that from experience, Mell?" I asked sweetly.

"Call me that again and I'll skin you alive."

We made our way out of Roger's office. Surprisingly, Mello can move rather quickly on crutches.

"I'd like to see you try in your current condition," I challenged. "...Mell."

Saying Mello could move rather quickly on crutches was a bit of an understatement. I'm surprised he could make it up the stairs as easily as he did. To me that meant even more fun when we were both healed up and could move even more easily.

 _I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship,_ I told myself as I continued to run from the enraged blonde, laughing as I did.

 _ **((Author's Notes)) So tell me what you think. I've had this Idea for a while and thought I'd share it with you.**_

 _ **I don't own Death Note or it's characters. I do, however own Yugi and all rights to her go directly to me. I also don't [completely] own the bit where Mello and Yugi begin their totally epic fight that I just couldn't put into words.**_

 _ **If you loved this story and haven't read my current project,**_ _ **The Girl With Golden Eyes**_ _ **, I hope you'll take the time to read that as well.**_

 _ **Until next time...**_

 _ **-Garden of Time**_


End file.
